


Phyllorhodomancy

by cdaae



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdaae/pseuds/cdaae
Summary: Hades hated most holidays and Valentine’s was no different.
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	Phyllorhodomancy

Hades hated most holidays and Valentine’s was no different. Minthe wasn’t the mushy romantic sort and, while he’d never  _ ever  _ admit it, Hades was. He was a romantic at heart, and just once, it’d be nice to share that with someone. Hades wanted to shower someone he loved in affection and other silly things. It wasn’t “kingly” behaviour, but, then again, Hades had never asked to rule. 

Minthe had certainly been using Valentine’s to her advantage, leaving hint after hint that she expected him to propose. But Hades… wasn’t so sure about that. He  _ knew  _ he needed to end the relationship. He  _ wanted  _ to end the relationship. Hades wasn’t sure what kept him from severing ties with the nymph. 

That was a lie. He knew damn well. Breaking up with Minthe would leave him alone, once again. Hades was tired of being alone. What if Minthe was his last chance to escape never-ending loneliness? Surely he’d be happy with her, with  _ someone _ , rather than if he were alone?

Hades was a coward. He knew he would propose and force himself to be happy. Well… maybe not happy, but content, at least. 

Hades downed his drink, ignoring the fact that it was morning and he needed to go to work. ‘ _ It’s five o’clock somewhere _ ’, he thought dryly, pouring himself another drink. He looked in the mirror, feeling as blue as he looked. “Sweet Gaia, let this day be over already.”

He picked up some flowers for Minthe on his drive to the office. A dozen bright red roses ought to appease her until dinner and hopefully give him enough time to think of a way out. Roses in hand, Hades approached the building. He could see Minthe typing away at her computer, though he sincerely doubted from the smirk splayed across her lips that whatever she was doing was work-related. 

“Hades?”

His heart fluttered at the timid voice behind him. 

_ Persephone…  _

On any other day, he’d be thrilled to see her. But today, she served as a reminder of something he would never have. He turned to face her, finding her bright and bubbly and so damnably happy. He forced a small smile. “Good morning Kore.”

“Happy Valentine’s day!”

Hades wondered, bitterly, if she had a Valentine. Someone who would bring her flowers and chocolates and giant teddy bears. Hades realized that if he allowed his mind to continue on it’s current track, his eyes would soon betray him, red already seeping at the edges. 

He realized she was looking at him expectantly, holding out an open tin. Inside were heart-shaped pieces of Baklava and Hades groaned internally. Why was everything this goddess did so cute?

Hades accepted a piece. “Thank you. This will make for a delicious breakfast.”

“Hades!” She laughed; a warm, sweet laugh that he would have given anything to hear every day for the rest of his life.. “That’s hardly a decent breakfast! You’d better take another.”

Chuckling, Hades took another piece, tucking them both into his coat pocket. He wished he’d brought her something. Without thinking, Hades pulled one of the roses from the bunch. “This pales in comparison to you.” He felt his cheeks turning red. Persephone took the flower from him. Their hands brushed and Hades swore he felt sparks. 

“Are you sure she won’t miss it? I know these are for your… girlfriend.” Hades sensed some venom in her voice. Persephone was the embodiment of a cinnamon roll. Was she capable of hating anyone?

“Minthe wouldn’t care. And besides… I want you to have it.” He offered her a sheepish smile but warning sirens went off in his mind. Maybe he was right and Minthe wouldn’t care. He didn’t want to imagine the fight they would have if she did. 

Persephone’s fingertips lightly brushed the petals. “No one ever gives me flowers… Probably because of the whole ‘Goddess of Spring’ thing.” Hades groaned inwardly. He truly was an idiot. 

She smiled at him, and suddenly he didn’t feel so stupid. “Well, happy Valentine’s day. I’ll see ya around.” She left him after he gave her a little wave.

It was time to face Minthe. Hades took a deep breath and strode into the building. Minthe rose from her desk the moment she saw him, offering him a sickly sweet smile. “Happy Valentine’s.” He offered her the flowers and she took them, examining them. 

“Hmm…” She frowned. “Only eleven. I didn’t know you could buy  _ only  _ eleven.”

Hades stared at her. “You… counted them?”

Minthe looked up at him, her smile lacking any warmth. “No. I saw that little pink tart with one and made a guess. Tell me I’m wrong.”

Hades hesitated, feeling trapped. Why was she like this? “Minthe-”

She raised her finger. “Save it. Just… is there  _ anything else _ ?”

“I made us dinner reservations…” Hades knew that wasn’t the answer she was looking for. 

“Dinner?” Minthe slammed the roses down on the desk. “Just… dinner?”

“Hey boss!” Hades had never been so grateful to hear Thanatos’ voice and he immediately made his escape. He had time now, before dinner, to formulate a plan. 

**~*~*~*~**

Hades was royally fucked. He had an hour before dinner and still no plan. If he proposed, he’d be adding yet another shackle to Minthe. This wasn’t just commitment issues. He didn’t want her. But he’d look like a massive douche if he dumped her on Valentine’s day. Maybe he’d get lucky and she’d take the break up well. Perhaps she’d agree with him; they weren’t well matched and, even on a good day, what they had would never be called love. 

There was a vase on his desk, containing a few roses, and he plucked a flower free. He wasn’t sure why he had roses on his desk, and he’d decided not to question where  _ any  _ of the company’s holiday decor came from. He slapped the rose against his palm. The noise was soft, and that wasn’t a good sign. 

In the mortal realm, they sometimes used roses for divination;  _ Phyllorhodomancy _ . The louder the noise from the petals hitting the palm, the higher the success rate. His silent question had been ‘ _ will Minthe take the break up well? _ ’ and the soft slap in response was certainly no. 

“Isn’t that usually a mortal practice?” Aphrodite’s voice startled him and he looked up. The violet goddess stood in the middle of his office, her hand’s on her hips. “How offensive. That’s meant to determine your success in love. You’re not supposed to do it for a break up.” She scoffed at him. 

“I didn’t know slapping roses summoned you.” Hades sat back, watching her. Things were still a bit tense between them. 

“It does when you do it wrong.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, we both know you’re avoiding the  _ real  _ question you want to ask.”

Hades stiffened at her words. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

A wicked smile spread across her lips. “Yes you do. You know  _ exactly  _ what question you want to ask. What your heart aches to know. So go on. Ask.”

He hesitated, gripping the flower. “Not… Not in front of you.” When he looked up, Aphrodite was gone. 

Hades took a deep breath, surprised to feel his heart pounding. Did he really want to know the answer?

He raised the rose.”Do I have a chance with Persephone?”

The loud, resounding slap echoed throughout the room. 


End file.
